Talk:Feral Aggression
So am I the only person who likes this skill? Zaboomafoo 22:38, 2 August 2007 (CDT) :Not at all. Actually, this skill is very overpowered for Enraged Lunge BM builds...I expect it won't last as it is. Arshay Duskbrow 22:39, 2 August 2007 (CDT) ::This skill makes Strike as One completely useless. --8765 22:45, 2 August 2007 (CDT) ::(Edit Conflict) Yeah, except I don't know anyone in their right mind who uses EL builds in PvP and hopefully Thumpers won't have space for this on the bar, so unless ANet plans on pulling a rare PvE nerf, then I'm hoping it's safe. If anything, the most reasonable nerf would be to reduce the recharge/duration so it eats up more energy. Zaboomafoo 22:52, 2 August 2007 (CDT) :::I've used EL builds in AB and Aspenwood to great effect (not to mention it's insanely fun), but I know that's not "serious" PvP... Arshay Duskbrow 01:19, 3 August 2007 (CDT) :::: I could honestly see enraged lunge builds becoming viable with this skill at 14 BM+19 damage, and 16 BM +21 Damage (From Izzy at the official Wiki) and +80 with EL, 100+ Damage? and with Call of Haste, it moves 25% faster, and boom, your pet alone has ~30DPS + the EL, (I'm not good with formulas, but pets do about 15-20 damage per attack right?) Thats some pretty solid damage. Armor of the Sun 17:04, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Pet damage scales after 12 BM. Might as well just leave it at 12 and invest those attribute points in something else. Zaboomafoo 02:23, 7 August 2007 (CDT) Woot, finally a skill to replace stupid Call of Haste. In PvE it is rarely useful to have that speedbuff since it's only useful for Cripple-inducing Pet Attacks, and there are easier ways to get KD. Better IAS and +damage, yes. (T/ ) 01:44, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :This needs a nerf, it's way too good and completely maintainable. If this doesn't get a good nerfin' BM's will be the only rangers around.--Darksyde Never Again 01:09, 6 August 2007 (CDT) ::Umm, wrong. BA/Interrupt builds will still be better than this in GvG at least, I know. The Paintballer (T/ ) Are you sure you've played GW before? BM Rangers? REPLACING different rangers? Please. 71.131.35.123 12:35, 6 August 2007 (CDT) Lol, I remember when people were saying how Enraged Lunge would be overpowered, and yet nothing happened. People also said pets would be overpowered with pet controls, and again, nothing happened. Beastmasters finally get a skill to make pure pet builds viable and people who haven't even used the skill yet want it nerfed... :I don't want it nerfed, but I foresee that it almost surely will be. Despite what you say, this is an extremely strong skill at present, and a little abuse (especially by thumpers) is all it will take. Arshay Duskbrow 02:15, 7 August 2007 (CDT) ::Skill is certainly overpowered, at least if we pretend pets aren't currently rather underpowered. Pet controls weren't good enough to make pvp BM serious, though brutal weapon at its peak was pretty hot. btw, brutal+this+EL adds up to around 120 AL-ignoring damage which can be combined with a simultaneous attack from the BM. Not that that's the direction I see the skill going exactly if it remains in pvp, more of a thumper filler. Phool 20:31, 7 August 2007 (CDT) :::Well thumpers don't exactly have much skillslot space to spare, it remains to be seen if this will work with it, but some people are certainly going to be trying, I'm sure. Arshay Duskbrow 22:20, 7 August 2007 (CDT) Me likes. My beloved Vyperion is gonna eat good. Most people don't know that EL Beasmasters are among the best damage-dealing builds for PvE, wich is why BM skills don't get nerfed too much. Not many use them, even less notice them, Anerf doesn't give a shirt. This will make them even stronger, and no one's going to do anything about it. PvEreanor 10:58, 8 August 2007 (CDT) :I love it as well, but as a guy stated a little above, beast masters hardly have space in their slots, I think Charm Animal should let you revive your pet(With a lower cast time of course =O!) or something.. Zulu Inuoe 18:15, 16 August 2007 (CDT) ::Space isn't a problem, pretty much all BMs used Call of Haste, now use this instead. DKS01 20:06, 19 August 2007 (CDT) :Yeah this is going to be fun to use before it gets smacked by the nerfstick. Gonna be hearing a lot of that "laughing" from my Hyena... could get irritating =/--Darksyde Never Again 18:56, 20 August 2007 (CDT) I was just messing aroung this this skill and I must say, it is quite nice. This is THE golden ticket skill for Beastmasters, sort of our last hurrah to show pets can be capable and not suck. Although, I'm sure PvPers will wine about this skill and cause it to get nerfed... On a usage note, this skill acts like Dolyak Signet. Meaning it cant be activated while preforming another action. I would add this but Ill let some one else who can explain better and not butcher the article add this tid-bit of information.--Tydymiler 19:44, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Way to preserve it for BM players I think most people realise it's absurdly overpowered as is - it adds more DPS than EL does. If it were a 33% IAS buff that offered the +damage on pet attack skills it'd still rock for BM users, as it'd be adding to each pet attack skill (and we spam a lot of them) but wouldn't be adding to thumpers/pack hunters etc as much, makin passive use less effective. I know that we all love the power it has, but it's really imbalanced at present, and wait till you see 4 pets with Otyugh's Cry and Feral Aggression training monks in PvP. It's just too much damage for 5 energy every 37 seconds, on a non-elite, as much as I am looking forward to using it. --image:Epinephrine.jpg ~ Epinephrine 11:06, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Well, this skill just got nerfed... more than it needed to. At 15 BM it's duration is now 20, it's damage is now 10, and it's energy cost is now 15. Back on the shelf ya go, Beastmaster. :I don't think so. This is still useful, and i might use it, but not in PVP, where the speed boost from Call of Haste is just too useful.--Darksyde Never Again 01:34, 31 August 2007 (CDT) I just tested the new version and my statement of it being over-nerfed is correct. I'd rather take CoH over this, in PvE or PvP. It should've been 10 energy, +15 damage, and 25 or 30 second duration (at 15 BM) IMO. :Yeah, honestly I agree with Epinephrine, making it only trigger on attack skills and keeping the original recharge/duration/bonus would have been cool. Then maybe we could've seen a beastmaster build that wasn't focused around EL and long recharging pet buffs. Zaboomafoo 09:21, 31 August 2007 (CDT) Casting Time, Notes I disagree with the note that says 3/4 of a second activation time. When you target yourself and trigger the skill, them meter fills up even faster than a 1/4 of a second spell. I would refer to a activation time like Dolyak Signet or Signet Of Mystic Speed, I dont even know if its possible to interupt this skill, it is soooo fast.Big Bow 18:51, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Yeah that was me who added that, lol. Was just pulling educated guesses out of my butt XD.- Windock Leserrion. Wait they nerfed it? Lol. Lol, I'm hearing stuff about it getting nerfed, was this skill nerfed before EOTN was released and still in public-beta phase? I don't see how those numbers suck lol, sure better than a lot of warrior +attack speed spells if you're not focused on adrenaline gain. (though, if you don't have a ton of energy, the energy cost + recharge time will admittedly eat your energy alive XD.)- Windock Leserrion. :Check your facts before posting please. The latest nerf changed the skill from 5''' energy to '''15, lowered the duration from 5...29 to 5...17, and lowered the bonus damage from 5...17 to 5...9. :If that's not a nerf then I don't know what is. (T/ ) 07:56, 20 November 2007 (UTC) I was never there for EOTN during beta phase or pre-order phase, so this is actually the first time I've ever heard Feral Aggression being no better than COH now. :P Yeah that's one nasty nerf as well lol. I'm still gonna use it though XD, since it beats COH anyday though in my mind (though mobs I find do run around a lot, as do players.) Just 1 question though; how much of a damage boost is Feral Aggression compared to COH? (Please use very simple math, would like very simple +/- XX damage >_<) Also, Zaboomafoo, you're not alone, I still like this skill (Though mostly because I was never there for EOTN beta or pre-order phase lol) :P- Windock Leserrion. :It was nerfed after the beta/pre-order I think...August 30. CoH >>>> this in PvP because that speedbuff is super important. In PvE? Meh, most people use pets for tanks, so it's not a big deal. (T/ ) 08:11, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :The IAS is greater and there is +bonus damage so Feral Aggression (if maintained for 30 seconds) easily out-damages Call of Haste. Based on what other skills you have and what evolution your pet is, it could probably end up being twice as much extra damage boost. (T/ ) 08:12, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Well skills I use are: Brutal Strike, Feral Lunge, Poisonous Bite, Otyugh's Cry, Feral Aggression, Barbs, Heal as One, and Charm Animal. (Hearty pet at lvl 16 BM) Would Feral Aggression's damage boost be noteworthy compared to COH even with that skill/evolution setup? Or is the difference not notable enough to matter in the end?- Windock Leserrion. :Well, since you're Hearty, the pet's normal attacks wouldn't be dealing much damage. Feral Aggression would be like throwing double Barbs on. It's probably the better damage choice, though more energy intensive of course. (T/ ) 08:20, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Ah ok yeah I get the damage diff and evolution diff but the way I'm setup I'd only be giving up 8 damage for a bonus of 120 health when comparing Hearty and Dire... 48 damage for hearty, 56 for dire, but I'm probably inaccurate somewhere >_< Considered the effects of FA, barbs, and BM level only (via modifying the wiki's numbers for lvl 12 BM non-crit pet damage in this order; BM level, feral aggression, barbs.) might be missing something along the lines though >_>. And yeah, I have 65 energy so I can spam this spell when I need to for a decent time but I only have +2 energy regen... heh.- Windock Leserrion.